


lost in the seconds.

by Skamtrash



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Caught, Cock Warming, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Interrogation, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Sander cockwarming Robbe while Robbe's on a zoom call with the boysChap 2: With the girls
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 9
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

Its something that Robbe really loved and Sander didn't mind. It wasn't even about sex, it just felt nice to be so close to Sander in that way, the comfort and warmth he felt when Sander was inside of him. Sometimes, it did turn sexual but often it was just a different form of cuddling for them.

Robbe was sat at his desk working on an assignment with the boys through zoom as he's sat on top of Sander, his erection filling him up as the platinum blond reads his own book for class. 

"What did you guys get for #4?" Moyo ask.

"Think it's B." Robbe says.

"Nah Robbe, they're trying to trick you. It's C for that one." Robbe reads the question over, realizing his mistake, "What would I do without you, bro?" 

Jens laughs, "All of you would fail without me. Next one! 'In oceanic-continent convergence, the lower density continental plate is subducted beneath the oceanic plate? True or False?' "

"I don't understand why we need to know this shit?" Aaron groans. "Who knows this?" 

"I think it was in the first reading." Moyo says as they all start looking back to their reading. Sander looks up seeing everyone is focused and mutes the chat, "Baby, need you to get off my dick for a minute. I'm hungry" 

Robbe pouts and gives him a soft kiss, "But it feels good"

"What the fuck?" Moyo screams. 

"Are you guys fucking or something?" Aaron ask.

Robbe turns to the screen panicked and face turns red, "I thought you muted it." He hisses at Sander. 

"I thought I did too." He says. "Oops."

"Wait, were you guys seriously having sex just now?" Jens questions. 

"No, no of course not." Robbe scrambles. "It's just---werent we on number five?"

"Number five can wait." Jens says. "Is this some niche kink? Whats going on, Robbe?" 

Robbe's mouth falls agape, unsure of what to say and just turns back to Sander and glares at him, punching him in his thigh and turns back to the screen, "It's not sexual. It's just like--sit on your boyfriend's dick because it feels nice." He mutters. 

"Wait, wait I'm so confused. I have questions. So Sander, are you hard or???" Aaron ask.

"Yeah, usually." He shrugs. 

"How is that not sexual then? How do you just sit there with a boner and not do anything about it?" Jens ask.

"I mean sometimes it ends sexual but I don't know, I've just trained my brain to know when it's sexual and when it's not. It's just like comforting you know. Like a hug." Sander explains. 

"But in your ass?"

"In Robbe's ass, yeah."

"This is crazy, how the hell do you even figure something like that out?" Moyo questions.

Robbe shrugs, "Just like, when you finish with things and you don't want to separate kind of thing. " He admits shyly. 

"Wow who knew? We're all innocently studying and here Robbe is with a dick up his ass." Aaron jokes.

Robbe grimaces, "Don't say it like that. You make it sound so vile. It's innocent, I swear."

"When do you even do that? Like whats the point?" Moyo ask.

"Whenever we want, like when I'm cold or want a cuddle, watching a movie. Whenever." Robbe shrugs. "It's not that bad, it's really just like a non sexual thing for us."

"Baby, I'm still really hungry. I need you to get up" Sander says . Robbe covers the camera for a second as he lifts himself up, a small whimper leaving his lips as Sander pulls his briefs up moving out of frame and Robbe sits back down, dropping his hand from the camera. 

"Am I the only one in shock here thinking Robbe was an innocent child?" Jens says. 

"Guys, he's not innocent at all. The things he does in bed." Sander says off screen. 

Robbe glares at him, "Didn't you say you were hungry?"

"Right." He chuckles and leaves the room.

"Anyway, back to the assignment." Robbe says. "Did you guys find the answer for #5?" 

"We're not done here, Robbe." Jens narrows his gaze, "You still have explaining to do."

Sander suddenly yells from the kitchen, "Guys, you're freaking out over nothing. You should see what Robbe does when he's actually horny" 

"Sander!!! Shut up!!" Robbe retaliates. 

He hears Sander laugh to himself and Robbe shakes his head, "Ignore him. Anyway, the answer to number five?" He repeats for the fifth time. The boys share a muffled laugh and refocus their attention back on their work and when Sander comes back in the room with his sandwich about to join Robbe again, Robbe glares at him and shoos him away. But not before demanding to have half of his sandwich. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sander cockwarming Robbe on a zoom call with the girls

"So Amber had to lecture him, tell him how inappropriate it was."

"Don't think it's that bad, to be honest." Sander shrugs. 

Robbe smacks his chest as he's sat on top of him as Sander is lying flat on the bed, "It is!! I would kill you if you randomly sent me a dick pic."

"Would you?" 

Robbe shrugs, "Well maybe not, but still. I would need a warning or something." He says leaning down to give him a kiss with a small whimper, "Feels really nice today."

Sander brings him hand down, touching them where they're connected and gives him another kiss, "It does. Think your phone is vibrating."

Robbe reaches over to his bedside table and picks up his phone and it's a zoom invite from Jana, _Get On Now_

Robbe groans, "The girls want me on a video call."

"Think that's a good idea after last time?" Sander ask giving a light smack to his ass.

"Just stay down there." He says, and stays sat in his lap and opens the link, waiting for the call to load and sees the girls and Milan's faces loaded on the screen.

"What's going on?" 

"Robbe, I'm sorry" Milan starts.

"Aren't you in the living room? What are you doing?" He ask.

"The girls needed advice, I just said I'm not the one in a relationship, I just referred them to the cohabitated couple." He explains. 

"So..." Amber starts. 

"Noo." Robbe groans. "I'm not the guru."

"Just ask Sander." Milan says. "Isn't he there?" 

"No, why would he be?" Robbe ask as Sander hides a muffled laugh.

"Aren't his shoes in the hall?" Milan brows furrow and Robbe's jaw clenches, his eyes looking elsewhere, "Okay he's here, so what?" 

"Why is that a secret?" Yasmina questions."Hi Sander!!!"

"Hi girls" He calls back. "What did you need, Amber?"

"So you know that whole thing with Aaron and the picture?" She begins 

"Yeah." Robbe and Sander reply. 

"So I asked if I could send him one and--"

"Oh my god, boys." Robbe jumps at Milans voice, turning to the door and grabbing for the blanket to cover them up, "Go away!!!!" He groans throwing a pillow his way. Milan laughs and runs down the hall. 

"Robbe is having sex." Milan screams into the video call and Robbe falls into Sanders chest, "Not again."

Sander caresses Robbe's back and kisses the top of his head, "Wasn't my fault this time."

"What's going on? You two being being cheeky over there?" Luca ask with a suggestive smirk. 

Robbe sighs, "No, we're not. It's just---just a thing we do. Like a cuddle or something." 

"Wait, cockwarming?" Jana ask.

"Uh yeah. You know what it is?" Robbe ask, surprised. 

"Yeah, Jens and I used to do it." 

"Oh." Robbe smiles, feeling a lot more relieved. "Well, he seemed confused when he found out."

"Because him and the boys are idiots. All he knew is his dick was inside something. He didnt know what it was actually called. But I don't blame you, feels quite nice."

"Yeah." He smiles. "It does."

"Sander!!" Yasmina calls. "Enjoying yourself?" She laughs pointedly.

"I am, I am. No complaints here." He calls back off camera. 

"Wait so Robbe.." Milan smirks. "How did we discover this new joy?"

His cheeks warm up a little, "You know like after sex and it just feels nice after to erm--you know just have them stay for a bit?"

"Yes oh my god, Robbe. I thought I was alone." Jana says excitedly.

"I wouldn't know, I'm a top." Milan jokes with the flip of his hair. 

"Wait, do I need to try this?" Amber ask. "Am I missing out?"

Robbe laughs at the chaos but at the interest of his friends and can't help but felt relieved to talk about it with people who get it. 

"Me too, got to find someone!" Luca chimes in. 

"It's really really nice, promise you." Robbe swears. "You'll thank me."

"Wait so the guy doesn't like get horny?" Amber ask. "Or like the top." She specificies to be inclusive. 

Robbe looks down at Sander gesturing for him to answer, "Sometimes but you just train your brain to know when it's sexual, when it's not. Though I wouldn't trust Aaron, he'd probably shoot in you as soon as he gets in."

The girls burst out in laughter but Amber hesitates, "Wait so no condom either?"

Robbe shrugs, "Don't ask me. I can't get pregnant." 

"Not yet." Sander says and Robbe rolls his eyes and pinches his nipples.

"You're on birth control, right?" Jana ask Amber. "You should be fine if Aaron controls himself."

"I'm so happy for my little protege" Milan smiles fondly with the clasp of his hands under his chin. 

He smiles with a soft blush, "Okay so Amber, what was the issue in the first place?" He ask, feeling a little more settled and confident and ready to give advice. 

Sander just stays lying back and watches with a smile on his face at suddenly how confident Robbe was to freely give advice and suggestions to the girls, embracing his sexuality and feeling immensely proud of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> quick drabble after seeing a prompt on tumblr  
> vearthling.tumblr.com


End file.
